The Edge of the Abyss
by dorina16able
Summary: Sequel to "Light in the Dark". Legolas and Sunglee live happily in Mirkwood with their daughter Falathiel. But one day Sunglee is abducted by an Elf called Maethorion. When they save her and capture him, everybody believes that all is well again. But everything changes when Falathiel falls in love with her mother's abductor.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

**A/N: Well, hello, guys, what's up? Here's the first chapter of the sequel to 'Light in the Dark', as I had promised you. I really hope you will like it as you liked 'Light in the Dark' and I want to thank you for your support while I was writing it. So, in this story, Sunglee and Legolas are married and live in Mirkwood. Their daughter Falathiel, whom I mentioned in the last chapter of 'Light in the Dark', is here 15-16 years old in human years. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings', only the characters I create.**

The bright sun was shining over Northern Mirkwood. The nature was prospering and the feeling of perfection was everywhere. In the gardens of the castle, young Elves were taking lessons in archery and sword fighting and their tutors were advising and encouraging them.

In a corridor of the castle, an Elf was walking. Although he was still young, his expression was already reflecting wisdom. Everybody was saying that this was because of everything he had lived, for he had fought in the War of the Rings and was member of the legendary Fellowship of the Ring, the purpose of which was the destruction of the One Ring, the Ring of Power, and of Sauron, the evil tyrant. Some others were saying that he owed his maturity and his wisdom to his wife, whom he loved since he was a child and never stopped loving her.

Whoever was meeting him in the corridor, was bowing towards him, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Because Legolas, the only son of King Thranduil and the best archer of Middle Earth, had won the respect of every creature in Middle Earth thanks to his kindness, his modesty and his loyalty to his loved ones. When a friend was in danger, he was doing anything he could to save him, even if this would mean his own sacrifice.

He entered the throne hall and bowed to his father. King Thranduil was an elder version of his son, although he was more rational and not so restless and adventurous as Legolas. He now smiled at the younger Elf, who sat next to him.

'Do you have a pleasant morning, Legolas?' he asked.

'Yes, ada, thank you for asking. I was watching some Elves during their archery training. Some of them are very good and I daresay they will be valuable for our army' Legolas answered, smiling.

'This is very positive to hear' his father commented before changing the subject. 'Tell me, where is Sunglee?'

Legolas's smile grew wider, like always when he was thinking of his wife. Despite the many years that had passed, his love for her was as strong as it was since the very first day, when they were elflings. They had been through many hardships during the War of the Rings, but they were always next to each other and they were considered blessed by the Valar. Sunglee's determination to fight for her homeland and her family, her sweetness when she was with those she loved, the way she always knew how he was feeling before he could even tell her, all this were expressing such a purity that he was feeling very lucky to have her.

'Sunglee went out for a ride with Altair' he informed his father, who frowned at this statement.

'Did anyone escort her? You know very well that the forest is not safe. Eresglor told me he discovered traces of spiders again'

'I wanted to go with her, but she told me she would be alright and you know her stubbornness' Legolas replied with a small smile, trying to reassure the both of them, for he was worried as well. 'Besides, I am sure she will be back very soon, it has been two hours already since she left'

Thranduil was not convinced by his son's words, on the contrary, his worry increased. He was not underestimating Sunglee's skill in archery, but sometimes she was showing the innocence of a child in issues of safety.

At that moment, the doors swung open and a young she-elf ran into the room. It was Falathiel, princess of Mirkwood and Legolas's and Sunglee's only child. Legolas smiled at the sight of his daughter. Falathiel not only was the beauty in person, but her appearance was the perfect combination of her parents' ones, the perfect result, according to the prince, of the love he and Sunglee were sharing. Falathiel's hair had inherited Legolas's blond color, only a shade darker, and the gentle waves of her mother, while her eyes were grey-blue. Everybody in their realm was praising her, both for her beauty and for her character, for she was just like her parents.

But the two men realized at once that something was happening. Falathiel had lost her permanent smile, she was breathing heavily and she was one step before crying. Legolas jumped on his feet immediately and approached her.

'What is wrong, my daughter? What happened?'

'It is nanneth' Falathiel whispered and a few tears escaped from her eyes. 'She disappeared'

Both Thranduil and Legolas gasped at the last word, although they tried to keep their temper.

'Disappeared?' Thranduil repeated. 'What do you mean with that? Calm down, Falathiel, and explain to us what happened, so that we can help'

'Mother would go for a ride with Altair' said Falathiel after taking some deep breaths. 'She told me she would come back soon and then she would watch me train archery. But Altair has just returned without her and he is very upset. The guards can not calm him! Please, please, do something, I am afraid she is hurt!'

Legolas had to try very hard to not show the battle that was taking place inside him. The worry he was feeling had come true. Sunglee, his beloved wife, was in danger. He did not say anything, though, to not upset his daughter even more.

'Legolas, summon our men!' his father ordered him. 'We will be divided into groups and we will scan the forest to search for her! Hurry!'

'I want to come with you!' Falathiel declared herself willing. 'I want to help my mother and I can protect myself!'

'No!' Thranduil disagreed. 'This time you will stay here, in safety'

'Ada?' the princess turned to Legolas, but he shook his head sadly.

'I am sorry, Falathiel. I know how good you are in fighting, but I do not want to put yourself in danger as well. And I need you here, to call for us in case your mother comes back'

Although Falathiel was not very satisfied, she was forced to agree and hugged her father tightly.

'Be careful' she begged him. 'And bring her back'

When Legolas rushed into the stables and saddled Arod, his horse, the other Elves were already in the courtyard. He looked at Altair. The white horse was still very upset and was trying to get out of his box. Legolas caressed him carefully.

'Do not worry, my boy, we will save her'

Soon afterwards, they were galloping into the forest and Legolas prayed, with all his heart, that Sunglee would be alright.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Ada- Father

Nanneth- Mother

**A/N: Alright, everyone, here's the first chapter, hope you liked it :) Can't wait for your reviews and, as always, if you have any advice to give, feel free. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

**A/N: Hi, my friends, how's everything going? Here's the next chapter, it's from Sunglee's point of view, where we get some clues about what happened to her. I hope you will like it, although it's quite dramatic.**

**lassi- Hannon le, mellon nin, I'm happy you liked it :)**

**SpiritArcher55- Well, here we go, now you'll learn where she is.**

**Annaismyname- Thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it so much :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings', only the characters I create, like Sunglee and Falathiel.**

North of Mirkwood, in a valley very few had gone, stood an old castle. Although it had an aura of old glory, it had surely seen better days, for it was falling slowly to ruins. Many windows had lost their glasses, nobody was looking after the garden and the walls had cracks in many spots. Inside it was dank and dark. Heavy curtains were hanging, preventing the sunlight to illuminate the corridors and the rooms and the only source of light were the lit torches.

In the dungeons of the castle, all cells were empty except one. Two guards were standing before the door, looking very often inside and then at each other, with their gazes full of doubt and irony.

'Is she still unconscious?' one guard asked.

'Yes, since she was brought here she has not woken up' the other informed him. 'Apparently the hit in her head was very strong. And do not forget that this, combined with the sleeping potion they gave her immediately, would keep even a Warg unconscious'

'You are right' the first guard agreed. 'I only hope she is still alive. Our master will not be pleased if he finds her dead, after all there is a reason she is here'

'As for that, do not worry, she is strong' his companion reassured him. 'Once she was injured by a Warg so seriously that, if she was human, she would die in an instant, but she survived'

The guard who had spoken first threw another look into the cell and a small smile appeared on his face.

'Well, she is very beautiful, is she not? She deserves to be called "Anorwen". Tell me, what do you know about her?'

'Not much. She is the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond Halfelven of Rivendell, who sailed for the Undying Lands many years ago. And you already know that now she is married to Legolas Greenleaf, with whom she has a daughter'

'But why is she here?'

'Not even I know this. Lord Maethorion did not provide me with so much information'

The person they were talking about was a she-elf, who was lying unconscious on the ground of the cell with her wrists and her feet tied with ropes. Her long, raven-black, wavy hair was falling at one side and she had a small wound on the forehead. Even though, nobody could ignore her beauty and the royalty she was reflecting. The guard who had spoken first, although knowing the less, had heard of her. Almost everybody in Middle Earth knew Sunglee Anorwen, princess of Rivendell and wife of Legolas. Like her husband, she had played an important part during the War of the Rings and she had joined the Fellowship of the Ring in the middle of their journey. She seemed out of place in this dark cell, wounded, away from her home.

Suddenly, she could hear distant voices and she felt like returning back to life. Slowly, she opened her eyes, which had a color of velvet grey, and looked around, trying to find out where she was and what happened to her. A terrible pain coming from her head made her groan and close her eyes again, but it also recalled memories in her mind.

_"She sat down, under a tree, to rest. Altair stood next to her. There was no need to bind him at a tree, for Altair was one of the most gentle and loyal horses she had seen. In a sudden, she felt an arm wrapping around her neck, making her gasp for air, but the next moment someone hit her head with a stone"_

The dread of the memory made Sunglee open her eyes again. It was obvious, someone had abducted and brought her here. But why? What had she done? What would happen to her from now on? Her thoughts travelled to Falathiel, her beloved daughter, who would be so scared about her, and to Legolas, her husband, who would not stop searching for her. But she could be anywhere and there was no hope.

The door of the cell opened with a loud shriek and someone came in. Sunglee tried to rise, but her tied hands and feet prevented her. She hated lying on the ground like a wounded animal, unable to defend herself. Since she was little, she was a fighting nature and her weakness was making her feel afraid and ashamed.

In the light of the torches, she managed to see the man who had come. He was a male Elf with long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes that were looking with hate at her. The princess, despite her situation, returned the glare angrily.

'Well, well, I am happy to see that our guest has woken up' he started, laughing ironically. 'Mae govannen to my humble abode, princess Sunglee. I am Maethorion and I am so delighted to finally meet you'

'How do you know me?' she asked grimly in an attempt to hide her fear. 'Why did you bring me here?'

'Who does not know a daughter of Lord Elrond Halfelven?' her abductor replied. 'A woman that belongs now to the royal family of the Woodland Realm? A woman who took part in the War of the Rings? Your name is well-known'

'You do not answer my second question. I want to know why I am here!' Sunglee demanded, although her headache was becoming worse with every minute that was passing.

'King Thranduil did not treat me with the respect and the honor I deserved, princess, and banished me from Mirkwood' Maethorion informed her, emphasizing ironically the word 'princess'. 'And the best way to take revenge is to make the children pay, do you not agree?'

'If you dare to harm Legolas, I swear to my life, I will kill you with my own hands!' the she-elf yelled.

'There is no need for that. I was planning to abduct the king's son, but then I learned about your marriage and this made you the perfect victim. How do you think they will feel when they realize you disappeared?'

Sunglee's courage abandoned her and the tears escaped from her eyes against her will. Maethorion laughed again seeing her suffering. That was what he wanted, to make her wince and beg him to spare her life.

'Do not react like this, aranel. I do not plan to kill you, for I would never take my revenge by killing a she-elf. You will stay a few days here, enough to scare your family, and then you will return home'

'You will not get away with this' Sunglee threatened him. 'They will find you and then you will pay for everything'

But a hard kick in her side prevented her to say anything more. The pain returned and the deep darkness covered her again.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Mae govannen- Welcome

Aranel- Princess

Anorwen- sun maiden (something like Sunglee's surname, like 'Undomiel' for Arwen)

**A/N: Alright, guys, that was it for now, hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Can't wait for your reviews. xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The family's pain

**A/N: Ok, everyone, here's the third chapter, as I had promised. It shows more how Legolas and Falathiel face Sunglee's disappearance and we'll have a father and daughter scene :). Hope you will like it.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Hi again, my friend :) I'm happy you like it :D**

**SpiritArcher55- Hannon le, mellon nin, you're very kind :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings', neither the books nor the movies.**

The castle of the Woodland Realm was covered in silence. Almost all men were missing, for they were still searching for Sunglee in the forest. The maids and the servants were gathered in their rooms, making assumptions about what had happened and for what reason. The only sound that was heard, except the singing of the birds, were the noises of swords coming from the gardens. Two Elves, a male and a she-elf, were practicing in sword fighting.

'That is enough, Falathiel' the male said to the young princess. 'You are improving very quickly and you need to rest'

'I can not, Eresglor' Falathiel answered to her tutor and closest friend. 'As long as my mother is missing and my father does not come back, I can not rest. I have to know what is going on'

But the psychological exhaustion she was feeling for a while now betrayed her and she collapsed on a bench, hiding her head in her knees. Eresglor, understanding her situation, sat next to her and placed his hand on her dark blond hair.

'Do not worry, aranel' he made an attempt to console her. 'I am sure that your mother is alright. She is very strong'

'Then why did she disappear so suddenly?' she wanted to know, without raising her head and with her voice trembling.

Eresglor had no answer to that question. He was worried himself, although he was trying to hide it from Sunglee's daughter. Sunglee did not belong to the people who would run away without a trace and without a reason, let alone that she would never abandon Legolas and Falathiel. And if she would do it, it was not explaining the fact that her horse had returned alone and extremely upset. Eresglor was sure that Sunglee was abducted, but he could not think of anyone who would do it.

At that moment, sounds of hooves were heard from the gates and the two Elves ran to meet Thranduil, Legolas and the others. The small hope that was kindled in Falathiel's heart faded immediately when she saw her father ready to cry.

'You did not find her, did you?' she still asked.

Legolas, without words, dismounted and hugged her tightly, as if he was afraid he would lose her as well. A few tears escaped from Falathiel's eyes, but she managed to hide them. For now she should be strong and help her father.

'Do not be afraid, selde' Legolas whispered. 'I swear to you, we will not give up until we find her. Your nanneth will come back even if I have to die in the process'

'I have an idea!' Thranduil exclaimed in a sudden. 'I think we must send a messenger to Gondor to inform King Aragorn and Queen Arwen about what happened. After all, Arwen is Sunglee's sister and she has every right to know. What do you think, Eresglor?' he asked him, trusting his character and his good judgment.

'I think it is a very good idea, my King' Eresglor agreed. 'If you wish, I can go and I can leave within the next hour'

'Hannon le, Ereesglor' Falathiel whispered, still in her father's arms.

'There is no need to thank me. I wish to help with all my strength and I hope from the depths of my heart that Princess Sunglee will be well'

The night had fallen over Mirkwood. It was a clear, warm night, the stars were shining over the forest. The view was lovely, but Falathiel could not enjoy it as usual. Her fear was not allowing her to sleep. For three hours now she was spinning in her bed, trying to sleep, until she gave up. She stood up and quietly walked through the corridor to her father's room.

Legolas had no sleep as well. He was standing in front of the window, looking in the distance with a cold expression his daughter had never seen. He was recalling memories of everything he had lived with Sunglee and with every memory his heart was aching even more. He could see her right in front of him with his imagination.

_Forgive me, my love_, he thought. _It is all my fault. I should come with you, I should protect you._

Falathiel saw how Legolas rubbed his eyes and her heart sank. She knew how much her parents loved each other and she could imagine the suffering her father was going through. She stood next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, something that made him turn to her.

'I can not be alone tonight' she whispered. 'I simply can not. Do…Do you mind if I sleep here?'

'Of course not, Falathiel'

She lied on the bed and Legolas covered her with the blanket and stroke her hair to give her comfort.

'I know how much you miss her' Falathiel told him. 'I still remember how you were narrating me everything you lived. Talk to me, ada. Talk about her, it will help you. Tell me how she was as a child, how you fell in love with her'

Legolas left a sad laughter, remembering their carefree moments when they were children. Falathiel was right, speaking about her would help him.

'The day I fell in love with her' he started 'we were elflings. I had taught her archery, this you know, and we had finished practicing. I praised her improved aim. Sunglee hugged me, thanked me for being her friend and promised she would never leave me'

'Really? That is so sweet, ada' Falathiel smiled. 'And you love her since then?'

'Yes, my daughter, since then' Legolas returned the smile. 'Once she was seriously injured by Orcs and I had stayed five days and nights next to her, without eating and sleeping'

Falathiel gasped hearing this, for she had never thought that her parents' love was so strong. The unfairness of what was happening packed her and this time she could not hold on. She hid her head on the pillow and her shoulders started shaking from the sobs. Legolas's endurance broke as well at the sight of his daughter. He hugged her from the shoulders and let his tears spill.

'Do not be afraid, Falathiel' he said even though. 'We will find her. Everything will be alright, you have my word on that'

Elvish words/phrases used:

Aranel- Princess

Selde- Daughter

Nanneth- Mother

Hannon le- Thank you

Ada- Father

**A/N: Ok, guys, that was it for now. I know you probably want to kill me, but I assure you that everything will be well :). Tomorrow evening you will have the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Resistances and arrivals

**A/N: Hi, guys, what's up? Another chapter is here, it is settled three days after the previous two. Poor Sunglee is not well, but don't worry, everything will go well. Also, Arwen arrives with men to help and her two eldest children and Eldarion has a very useful idea. Anyway, hope you'll like it.**

**Guest- Thank you, my friend, I'm happy you like it :D It's the same with me, I call my best friend 'mellon nin' all the time. But, thank the Valar, he's not scared, because he's even more obsessed with 'Lord of the Rings' than me ;)**

**lassi- Hannon le, mellon nin :D Don't worry, Sunglee will be free in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, only the characters I create. (Legolas: Did you start torturing us again? I think what you did in your other story is pretty enough. Me: Sorry, mellon, it's just that it helps the development of my story, don't be scared, Sunglee will be fine)**

Sunglee had no idea how much time had passed since she was brought there. The dungeons were preventing any source of light, except the torches, to illuminate the place.

Her situation had become even worse. The wound on her forehead was not infected, but the headache was now permanent. Sometimes she could not feel it, but there were also moments she was falling unconscious because of the pain. She could not sleep, for she was too confused and afraid to sleep. She was only in a state of slumber. Her skin had become pale, not only from the hardships and the lack of sleep, but also from the lack of food. For Sunglee was refusing to eat anything the guards were bringing her, afraid they wanted to poison her, despite Maethorion's promise he would not kill her. Her wrists and her feet were hurting badly because of the tight ropes, as was her left side. Every time she was moving, she was wincing from the pain and she was afraid she had broken her rib.

The only thought that was giving her warmth and comfort was the thought of her family. Of Legolas and Falathiel, of Thranduil, of her sister Arwen, Aragorn and their three children. She was remembering everything she had lived, from her childhood until now, in happiness and in sorrow.

The shriek of the door that was opening returned her to reality. A guard had come in, carrying a small tablet and a goblet.

'How are you feeling, princess?' he asked her ironically, looking at her with despise.

'I am feeling very well, thank you for your concern' Sunglee answered in the same tone. Despite the situation, she would rather die than showing her fear.

'I am so pleased to hear that' the guard said with the same ironic smile. 'Here, I brought you your food'

He took a piece of meat with a fork and held it in front of the princess's mouth, but she turned her head immediately.

'Oh, come on, do not be so stubborn, princess'

'I do not want!' Sunglee's voice was full with determination, the same determination she was showing during battles.

'I believe you are very ungrateful' the guard commented. 'Lord Maethorion will not kill you and you will return home. He wants you to feel comfortable and you do not appreciate that'

'I do not appreciate that?' she yelled, unable to control herself. 'I am abducted and you want me to feel as if I am in a very pleasant situation? Know that your master will pay for everything!'

'What is going on here?' a voice was heard from the door and Sunglee saw her abductor entering the dark cell. His gaze wandered from her to the guard, who stood up.

'She does not want to eat, my lord'

'That is something I did not expect' the Elf commented. 'After three days she should be weak. You are stronger than I was thinking, aranel'

Three days. She was here for three days already. Sunglee had to try very hard to not show any emotion. If three days had passed, than maybe hope was lost.

'Well' Maethorion continued 'I bring news from your home. I have heard that your family is in search for you and that your sister in on her way to Mirkwood'

Arwen was coming. Sunglee smiled a little when she heard that. Her elder sister was like a mother for her since their own mother had left for the Undying Lands when they were little girls.

'I do not think we should let them worry even more about you, do you not agree? My purpose was complete, for the only thing I wanted was to make King Thranduil kneel down, like he knelt me down when he banished me. Yes, I think tomorrow you should return home'

At these words, Sunglee raised her head and looked at Maethorion with doubt. Three days now he had her here, mistreating and injuring her, and now he would set her free?

'How do I know you will do as you say?' she asked him angrily.

'What other choice do you have than trusting me, princess?'

In Mirkwood there was a great upset. A large group of riders led by Eresglor had just arrived. At the head, together with the Mirkwood Elf, was a beautiful woman who was looking very much like Sunglee. It was her elder sister, Arwen, the queen of Gondor, together with her two eldest children, her son Eldarion and her daughter Vanya.

Thranduil, Legolas and Falathiel were at the courtyard to welcome them. The Elvenking nodded to Eresglor, thanking him silently for his help.

Arwen curtsied towards Thranduil and hugged Legolas, whom she always considered a brother.

'Forgive me' Legolas whispered.

'Nothing is your fault, mellon nin' Arwen whispered back, trying to hold back her tears. When she had heard about her sister's disappearance and Eresglor's assumptions that someone had abducted her, Arwen could not believe it. Her little sister was in grave danger. She started preparing herself for the journey immediately, hoping she would be able to help.

Meanwhile, Eldarion and Vanya were hugging Falathiel, who seemed very relieved at their side. From the three of them, Eldarion was the eldest and therefore she was always feeling safety when he was present. Vanya, who was only one year younger than her, was something like a sister for her.

'Do not worry, Falathiel' Eldarion comforted his cousin. 'You must have faith'

'How can I have faith when my mother is missing for three days, Eldarion?' was Falathiel's answer, her grey-blue eyes full with tears again.

'Do not think like that' Vanya said, rubbing Falathiel's shoulder. 'I am sure everything will be well in the end and we brought men to help you looking for her'

'Aragorn apologizes for not coming' Arwen told them 'but he sends you his wishes and hopes Sunglee will be well'

'Hannon le, Arwen' Legolas said and looked at his daughter. He thought Arwen did good to bring her children with her, for they could distract Falathiel from the negative thoughts. 'Did you not bring Nithril?' he wanted to know, referring to his youngest niece.

'No, the journey would exhaust her. She stayed at home with Aragorn'

'We will show you to your rooms' Thranduil spoke hastily. 'You must be very tired'

'When will we start the search again?' asked Glorfindel. He, Figwit and Roras were Elves from Rivendell who had not sailed to the Undying Lands with Lord Elrond. Glorfindel and Figwit, who had come also, were now in Gondor, while Roras was living with Sunglee and her family in the Woodland Realm.

'It is getting dark and therefore it will have no sense if we start immediately' Thranduil calmly explained. 'Tomorrow morning we will meet her'

'Pardon me for interrupting, but may I ask something?' Eldarion interfered, looking at them as if he had remembered something.

'Of course, Eldarion, tell us' Legolas encouraged him.

'Eresglor told us that Sunglee would go for a ride with Altair the day she disappeared. Altair returned two hours later, alone and upset. Is that right?'

'Yes, that is right' Falathiel gave him right, trying to understand what he wanted to say. Eldarion's face, so similar with his father's, lightened.

'I do not know if it will help, but I have been told that horses can sense their master's presence. Tomorrow at the search, we could take Altair with us. Maybe he will smell something or find tracks we will not' he suggested.

The others exchanged looks, thinking about his words.

'Eldarion, I think this is a very good idea' Thranduil agreed, patting his back. 'You are right, Altair surely will be helpful. For instance, if he becomes upset, it will be possible…'

'…that we will be on the right way to save Sunglee' Legolas completed his sentence, smiling for the first time in days and with new hope growing inside him. There were still chances to find Sunglee and they all prayed that it was not too late.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Aranel- Princess

Mellon nin- My friend

Hannon le- Thank you

**A/N: Alright, mellon nins, that was it for now. Hope you liked the chapter :D The next one will be up tomorrow. Sunglee will be set free and return to her family :) Can't wait for your reviews xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Tearful reunions

**A/N: I greet you, mellon nins :) How's everything going? Here we are again, another chapter is here. Sunglee is finally set free and returns to her family, be happy, guys :D Of course she will need some time to recover, but she has Legolas and Falathiel :)**

**SmellofRoses- Thank you, my friend, I'm happy you like the sequel as well :) Sunglee's daughter is in human terms about 15-16 years old.**

**Thorins Majesty- I love Elves too, it's my favorite from the LOTR races :D I started to learn Elvish and with a friend of mine, the one who made me obsessed with Lord of the Rings, we call each other 'mellon nin' and the others look at us as if we're aliens.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own 'Lord of the Rings', only the characters I create**

Sunglee was barely paying attention where she was going. Her side was hurting so much, that she was leaning on the horse's neck and her eyes were half-closed. The gentle animal, as if he had sensed the princess's pain, was walking slowly, so that she would not fall down. From time to time, she was looking around in an attempt to find out where she was, but her dizziness was not helping her.

_" 'Do not approach the castle' Maethorion said to the guard while putting her on a horse. 'If you do that, we are dead, do you understand?'_

_'Yes, my lord'_

_'I wish I could see King Thranduil's expression when they find her' Maethorion commented with an ironic laughter. _

_The guard led her into the Mirkwood forest. While they were riding, they were silent, Sunglee because of her situation and the guard because he was throwing angry looks at her. After some minutes, he left a low whistle, making the two horses stop._

_'From now on you will continue on your own' he told her. 'Keep riding south and you will arrive'_

_Sunglee could only nod, trying to spare her strength. The guard rode away, to the direction they came from. She grabbed her horse's reins and continued her way"_

Meanwhile, the Mirkwood men had started the search again, divided into small groups. Legolas and Eldarion were leading one of them, with Eldarion holding the reins of Altair, Sunglee's horse, who was snorting nervously, as if he knew something wrong was happening.

'I only wish that we find her' Legolas whispered. 'Otherwise I do not know what we have to do'

Eldarion, understanding the Elf's feelings, patted him on the shoulder to give him a comfort. In a sudden, Altair started neighing loudly and moving his head, in an attempt to escape from Eldarion's grip.

'Legolas!' Aragorn's son exclaimed. 'He has sensed something!'

'Let him go' Legolas suggested, trying to not show any emotion. 'He will lead us'

With a swift move, Eldarion let Altair's reins and the white stallion galloped like the wind, with the Elves following him. Soon they had lost him from their eyes, but his neighing was helping them to move on.

'Where is he going?' Eldarion asked. 'Do you have an idea?'

'I do not know' Legolas replied. 'There is no other realm or village nearby' At that moment, his ears caught another sound and gestured to his group. 'Be still, I think he found something'

Indeed, Altair's neighing had changed. From scared, it had become cheerful. Soon, another horse was heard from the same direction and the men quickly rode to find out what was going on.

What they saw made them gasp. Altair was standing next to a black horse, which seemed very exhausted. His rider was leaning on his neck, looking miserable, and Altair was rubbing his nose on the rider's black hair.

Legolas's hope became certainty. With a yell of happiness and emotion he dismounted, ran to the horse and put his hand on his wife's head.

'Sunglee! Sunglee, my love, finally we found you'

The she-elf raised her head and turned towards him. Legolas's smile faded from his face when he saw her. Her face was dirty and had a wound on her forehead, while she was breathing with difficulty. Even thought, she stretched her hand and Legolas squeezed it tightly.

'Sunglee, everything is well now. You are safe, nobody will harm you'

He wanted to hug her, but when he touched her, Sunglee left a scream of pain. Roras, who was not only a guard, but also a healer, approached them quickly.

'She must have broken her rib' he stated 'but we can not examine her here. We have to take her back home, she needs to rest'

'You are right' Legolas agreed and turned to Eresglor. 'Eresglor, would you be so kind to search for my father and inform him that we found Sunglee? Take Glorfindel with you, just in case'

'Of course, I will go at once'

When they arrived in the Mirkwood castle, they were greeted by Falathiel, who was walking up and down in the courtyard. The young princess spotted the black horse and the black-haired rider on him and left a loud laughter.

'Nanneth!' she screamed and ran to her, but her father held her back gently.

'Be careful, selde' he said sweetly. 'Your mother is injured. We have to take her back to her room'

'What happened to her? Who did this to her?' she wanted to know, her beautiful face a mask of anger. Legolas, despite the suspicions and the thoughts he had made on this issue, did not want to scare her even more.

'We do not know exactly, but when your mother wakes up and is better, I hope she will tell us. And whoever is behind this will pay, I swear'

Three hours later, Thranduil, Legolas and Falathiel were waiting out of Sunglee's room, together with Eldarion and Vanya. Arwen, joyful for her sister's return, was assisting the healers who were with her.

'Will she be alright?' Falathiel asked, looking with agony at the closed door. Vanya hugged her.

'I am sure she will be' she consoled her. 'She is strong. It may take some time, but she will be alright'

'We must not pressure her' Thranduil spoke. 'Whatever happened to her was surely very hard. We will let her recover and she will talk to us whenever she will feel ready. Now she has to feel safe'

At that moment, the door opened and Arwen came out of the room. Although she seemed tired, she was smiling.

'She is alright' she informed them. 'The wound on her face is not serious. The only serious fact is that she has broken her rib, as we had suspected. She must stay in bed for four days, then she will be fine'

'Is she awake?' Legolas asked her.

'Yes, she is, and she wants to see all of you'

'Come, ada!' Falathiel urged him, pulling his arm. 'I want so much to see her'

'Yes, go' Eldarion encouraged them. 'We will see her tomorrow, now she needs you two more'

Sunglee was lying on her bed covered with two blankets, still extremely weak, but awake. At the sight of her husband and her daughter, she smiled widely. Careful, to not hurt her, Falathiel hugged her mother and let her tears spill free.

'Nanneth' she whispered. 'Oh nanneth, I was so afraid…I had thought I would never see you'

'Shh…Calm down, Falathiel' Sunglee whispered back, caressing her hair. 'I am here now and I will never leave you again, I promise'

Falathiel nodded and made place for her father. Legolas knelt down and kissed Sunglee, releasing all the despair and the pain he was feeling for days now.

'Forgive me' he whispered to her, placing his forehead on hers. 'I should be there with you, nothing would happen'

'U-moe edaved, melamin' Sunglee comforted him, taking his hand. 'Despite the conditions, I was thinking about you and this was giving me strength…It was helping me to endure everything'

'Do not pressure yourself, nanneth' Falathiel told her. 'Everything is over. Now you need to rest and recover. We will help you get over this, we will face it together'

She looked at her parents and remembered the last days. She remembered her fear and how her father was trying to give her courage, although he was suffering himself. And she prayed with all her heart that whoever had done this to them would be captured, so that he would pay for his actions. 

Elvish words/phrases used:

Selde- Daughter

Nanneth- Mother

Ada- Father

U-moe edaved- There is nothing to forgive

Melamin- My love

**A/N: Ok, everyone, that was it for now, hope you liked it and, as always, I'm open to your reviews and advice. The next chapter will show mostly Sunglee's attempts to get over her abduction, with her family's help.**


	6. Chapter 6: Haunted by memories

**A/N: Hello, mellon nins, how's everything going? I'm really sorry for not updating earlier, but I was quite stuck. But, here we are again. Sunglee is still suffering, both from her injury and from her memories. But, she's strong enough to provide Thranduil and Legolas with useful information.**

**Poof double poof- Thank you for reviewing, my friend :D I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, neither the books nor the movies.**

Sunglee was sleeping for many hours now. Her breath was calm, her hand resting on her pillows. Legolas was relieved for that, for a peaceful sleep would help her situation. He was lying next to her, preventing the sleep to defeat him, in case she would need anything. From time to time he was looking for her pulse and he was touching her forehead, afraid she would have a fever, and relaxing the next moment because there were no signs for that. Falathiel and Arwen had stayed with him until he had told them to go to sleep. He knew they were exhausted and, despite the hope they were giving him, he did not want them to pressure themselves and he was sure Sunglee would not want it either.

Legolas looked at her pale face and rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears that were formed in them. He had never seen her so injured, so vulnerable. Since she was a little girl, Sunglee was always eager for adventures and she wanted to fight, but the shadow of the dread she had lived was not leaving her. Now that he was watching her sleep, he could see the little girl in her expression and he stroke her hand lightly.

At that moment, Sunglee gasped for air in her sleep and her hands grabbed the pillow. Legolas hugged her and started whispering consoling words in her ear. Soon afterwards, she opened her eyes. Even in the moonlight, the only source of light, Legolas could see that the velvet grey color they had was replaced by a dark grey that was almost black, something that was happening only when Sunglee was focused or sad. Combined with the tears they were filling her eyes, some of them already running down her cheeks, it were reminding them of storm clouds.

'It is alright, melda' he mumbled, caressing her arm. 'You are home and you are well. It was only a dream, a bad dream'

'It was so horrible' his wife's voice was hoarse. 'I was hurt so much. He was hitting me every time he was coming into my cell, making ironic comments about you, about my father…'

Legolas desired to ask her who "he" was and where he had taken her, but he resisted, for he knew it was too early for her. The last thing he wanted was to remind her even more of what had happened to her and he decided to wait until she was ready to speak.

'Shh' he interrupted her. 'Do not think about it. It is over now. Now you are with us and all of us, me, Falathiel, Arwen, we will all stand by your side'

Sunglee took a deep breath and the sound was giving the impression that it was a breath to stay alive. She moved to cuddle in his arms, wincing.

'Are you in pain?' Legolas asked her scared. 'Do you want me to give you some of the healing potion Roras prepared for you?'

'No, thank you, melamin' she replied softly. 'My side hurts, but it will stop, I know'

Legolas hugged her more tightly, unable to suppress a small smile. Even though in pain, Sunglee was still fighting, grasping the small shreds of strength that were still in her soul after her abduction. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and she seemed to calm a little. Her exhaustion won and she rested her head on his chest, her eyes closing immediately.

Vanya had spent hours next to Falathiel, trying to calm her upset cousin. Despite the fact she had her mother again, Falathiel could not forget her situation when she arrived.

'Who could do this to her, Vanya?' she was asking continuously. 'Who is so cruel to torture her like this?'

'I do not know, Falathiel, but I am sure that they will catch him' Vanya made another attempt to comfort her. 'Your mother needs rest. You heard my nanneth, in four days she will be fine'

'And what about her psychological situation?' Falathiel disagreed. 'You know there is more than letting wounds to recover'

After Falathiel finally fell asleep, Vanya went to her brother's bedroom. She was very worried herself and needed Eldarion to give her courage. From the moment they had received the news, back in Gondor, she could not stop thinking about the terror they were all living.

" '_Princess Sunglee has disappeared' Eresglor informed them. 'She went for a ride with her horse yesterday, but Altair returned alone and very upset' "_

Vanya would never forget her mother's first reaction, her crying, how she was packing Eresglor from the arms, begging him to tell her everything. She would never forget how tormented Legolas and Falathiel were when they arrived and how Sunglee was when she was found.

Her mind travelled to her loyal sword that was in her room and she felt a determination and a rage she had never felt before. And she hoped that whoever had caused so much pain to all of them would be captured, so that they would take their revenge.

The next morning, Sunglee woke up late. Her hardships and her broken rib had made her sleep deeply. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled when she felt the warmth of the sunlight that was falling on her. After the darkness of her cell, sunlight was a pleasant change.

'Good morning, my love' a happy voice, even warmer than the light, greeted her, together with a gentle stroke on her shoulder. She turned and saw Legolas sitting next to her, looking at her. 'I am so happy that you woke up. How are you feeling?'

'Better' she reassured him, trying to rise, but with her hurting side preventing her movements. Legolas carefully came to her aid and only then Sunglee noticed his tired expression. But before she could comment it, Falathiel, Thranduil and Arwen came into the room. Seeing her awake, her sister and her daughter gave her a quick hug.

'Are you better, nanneth?' Falathiel asked with agony and Sunglee caressed her dark blond hair.

'Yes, my daughter, do not be afraid'

'I am so happy to see you alright, Sunglee' Thranduil smiled warmly towards her. 'We were all so scared about you. Legolas did not sleep for three days, four, together with yesterday' he added.

'Hannon le, ada' Legolas mumbled, waiting for Sunglee's explosion.

'Are you trying to kill yourself, melamin?' she burst out. 'Four days without sleeping, how long do you think you will endure before collapsing?'

'I tried to convince him to go to sleep, my little sister, but he did not listen to me' Arwen said with a mocking smile.

'Alright, alright' Legolas gave in with a gentle laugh. 'I will rest, but my priority is your recovery'

Hearing these words, Sunglee turned her head and looked out of the window, at the beautiful forest that was bathed in the sunlight. The others exchanged worried looks, but did not break the silence.

'As for that' Sunglee's voice was suspiciously calm 'I need to speak to you about…about what happened'

She closed her eyes for a few moments as the memories were coming back, but she managed to keep her composure. She had to stay strong.

'Sunglee, there is no need for you to speak if you are not ready yet' Legolas assured her.

'No, Legolas, I am ready. I really am. I must tell you what I know. No that I want revenge, but to get rid of this burden'

'Tell us, selde' Thranduil encouraged her. Sunglee left a loud sigh and started.

'I will start from the day I went for a ride with Altair. I sat under a tree to rest, until suddenly I felt an arm around my neck. I tried to defend myself, but someone hit me with a rock and I fell unconscious'

Falathiel gasped, feeling her mother's pain as if it was her own. She did not say anything, though, not wanting to interrupt her mother.

'I woke up hours later in a dark cell and tied up' Sunglee went on. 'Only minutes later, a male Elf came. He is behind everything. He told me his name is Maethorion and he used to be a lord of Mirkwood'

'Maethorion!' Thranduil repeated surprised, remembering him. 'He used to live here for many years, but in the end I figured out that he was not as kind as we were all thinking. He is of evil nature and envied our family. I had to do something to stop him and therefore I banished him. Legolas, you should remember him as well, he is only a few years younger than you and you were already a young man when he left'

'Now I remember!' Legolas exclaimed. 'I remember him coming to me the day he would leave and he told me to be careful, for the rule of our family may not last forever'

'He said he wanted to take revenge for his exile' Sunglee continued. 'He had no intention to kill me, only to scare you and "kneel you down" as he said'

'This is confirmed by the way he treated you' Arwen concluded furiously.

In a sudden, Legolas jumped on his feet, with anger marking his face.

'Come, ada, we must search for him'

'It is not so easy, ion nin' Thranduil told him sadly. 'We do not know where his residence may be'

'The only clue I have is that it is north' Sunglee tried to help. 'The guard who was with me when I was set free told me to ride south and I would come here. And although I was too weak, I remember a valley around the castle, without houses nearby'

'But this is very helpful!' Falathiel had found her smile again. 'Surely there can not be many valleys with abandoned castles in the north!'

'Yes, I believe we have a hope' Thranduil agreed with her. 'I will go to summon our men'

'I am coming with you' Legolas declared himself willing, before hugging his daughter and kissing his wife.

'Be careful' Sunglee whispered. 'I will not endure it if anything happens to you'

'Do not worry, we will come back' Legolas consoled her and left with his father, with the gazes of Arwen, Sunglee and Falathiel following them.

Elvish words/phrases used:

Melda- My beloved

Melamin- My love

Nanneth- Mother

Hannon le- Thank you

Ada- Father

Selde- Daughter

Ion nin- My son

**A/N: Ok, folks, that was it for now, hope you liked it. So, in the next chapter, really positive things happen :) Also, Falathiel starts to have a much more energetic part in the story. Can't wait for your reviews xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Why?

**A/N: Heyyyy, everyone, how's everything going? After a long time missing because of some problems, here I am again :D :D I promise, from now on I'll write more often and I really thank you for your support :) Ok, in this chapter, Sunglee's abductor is captured and is confronted with Falathiel. As I said in the note at the end of the last chapter, Falathiel's part in the story becomes more energetic.**

**slytherensangel26-Hannon le, mellon nin :) I hope you'll like the new chapter too.**

**Sukki18- Thanks a lot, I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Thorins Majesty- Thank you for reviewing again, my friend :) Here's the update, I hope you'll like it.**

**undomiel- Thank you for your really kind words :) I'm glad you like both stories so far.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own 'Lord of the Rings', it belongs to our beloved writer Tolkien.**

Falathiel left a loud sigh as she moved in her seat in front of the window in an attempt to feel more comfortable. The sun had set a few minutes ago and, although she was trying to hide it from her mother, the agony was clear on her face. Many hours had passed since the men had left and they had not returned yet. Falathiel was afraid for them, afraid that something would go wrong.

Sunglee, who was still lying in her bed, following Arwen's advice, was looking worried at her. Her heart was beating so loud that she was sure everybody could hear it, but Falathiel needed her strong now. She was sad for her daughter, who was so young, yet she had to suffer all this. Of course she wanted to see her abductor captured, but not if this would lead to the death of someone, especially Legolas, Thranduil and Eldarion. Sunglee was also sorry for her sister, who was longing to see her son again, but was caring for her and Falathiel, trying to give them courage with her warm smile.

At that moment, they heard running steps coming near, bringing an end to their torment. Vanya was waiting in the courtyard for the men to arrive and the hope to hear good news kindled in their souls. Indeed, only seconds later, the door swung open and the princess of Gondor rushed in the chamber.

'Eresglor arrived!' she announced happily, smiling widely. 'He told me that everything went well! They found the castle thanks to your information, Sunglee, and, after a long battle with Maethorion, they managed to capture him. Now they are on their way here!'

Loud laughter and sighs of relief followed her words. Falathiel hugged her mother tightly and tears of happiness escaped from her eyes.

'Everything is alright, nanneth' she said. 'Everything will be fine Maethorion will never harm you again'

Arwen, who was also hugging her daughter, thanked the Valar for their blessing, for she was still remembering the pain of them all when Sunglee was missing. Now this story had ended and they would move on, supporting each other, as always.

'We will bring him to the dungeons, Legolas' Eldarion said calmly, but his light brown eyes looking angrily at their enemy. He was wounded on the arm, but not seriously, according to Roras.

'Hannon le, Eldarion' Legolas replied at the same tone. He was wounded as well, only on the forehead, but did not pay attention to it. 'I will go and interrogate him in a few minutes'

'No, mellon nin' Glorfindel interfered, putting his hand on the prince's shoulder. 'I understand your motives, but Princess Sunglee needs you more now and you should go to her. Besides, Maethorion is now our prisoner and I promise you he will not escape'

'Glorfindel, this man is responsible for Sunglee's situation!' Legolas insisted, trying very hard to stay calm. 'She could be dead and I do not forget how she was when we found her! I do not care if he harms me, but if he harms Sunglee or Falathiel or anyone else from my family, I swear to everything I keep sacred, I will...'

'Glorfindel is right, Legolas' Thranduil interrupted him gently, seeing the tears already forming in his son's eyes. 'I know how angry you are, for I feel the same anger with you. But now you have to go and console your wife and your daughter, who must be very worried about you. You may talk to him later or tomorrow, when things will be better'

Legolas lowered his head and nodded. Although he was giving them right, the eagerness to know the real reasons behind Maethorion's acting was increasing with every minute that was passing. Why torture an innocent woman as revenge for something that had happened many years ago? He was sure that something else, much worse, was going on, which was also confirmed by the calmness his enemy had faced his defeat with. But he would wonder about this later. He nodded towards his father and Glorfindel and went to find Sunglee and Falathiel.

Despite the night that had fallen, Maethorion did not want to sleep. He was leaning on the wall of his cell, looking at the ceiling, with an ironic smile marking his face. The fact that he was captured did not bother him at all, on the contrary, he was feeling rather amused. Thranduil and his family were thinking that they had won, but he had other plans in his mind. He had formed them from the beginning, in case he would end where he had actually ended.

Suddenly, he heard distant voices. He could not understand what they were saying, not even with his elven ears, but he realized that they were arguing. The one voice belonged to his guard, but he could not recognize the other one. Minutes later, a cloaked and hooded figure walked quietly across the corridor and stopped in front of his cell. Maethorion stared at the unexpected visitor, with his curiosity being bigger than his fear. Then, the figure removed the hood and the former lord of Mirkwood saw, with a gasp, that it was a young she-elf with dark blond hair falling in waves on her shoulders and grey-blue eyes that were looking at him with anger and disgust.

'Well, what do we have here?' he said as ironically as his smile was. 'A she-elf paying a visit to a prisoner? I feel honored'

The girl did not answer. Instead, her look became more intensive and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

_As if she wants to defend herself_, Maethorion thought. _You are afraid of me, are you not?_

'I am sure you came here to talk to me and not only to look silently at me' he went on. 'Will you not reveal to me who you are?'

In other occasions, Falathiel would not answer just because he had demanded it, but now the circumstances were different. She was encountering her mother's abductor, the man who had caused insufferable pain to her whole family. So, she answered, trying to sound fearless, with her voice not having its usual kindness.

'I am Falathiel, daughter of Legolas and Sunglee and princess of Mirkwood'

'Princess Falathiel!' Maethorion exclaimed, pretending to be impressed, and bowed to her. 'It is such a pleasure to meet you'

'Unfortunately, this feeling is not mutual' Falathiel commented. 'And I would not be so confident if I were you, Maethorion, especially after everything you have done'

'What have I done, aranel?' the prisoner asked and started laughing. But his laughter stopped when Falathiel unscathed her sword and put the blade on his neck through the cell door, her face being a mask of rage.

'You dare to ask this? You know very well what you have done and do not dare to play this game with me' she hissed, making hard attempts not to yell. 'I swear to the Valar, Maethorion, if you or one of your companions do anything to my family again, this sword will stab your heart the next moment. My father was terrified for my nanneth these days, my mother is injured and still tries to forget what she lived when she was abducted. And now that I am mentioning it' at this point she made a small pause to take a deep breath 'would you be so kind to explain to me why you did this to her?'

'Ah, you disappoint me, princess' Maethorion responded, shaking his head. 'I am sad to learn that King Thranduil does not admit the mistakes he did in the past'

'If you are speaking about your exile, he told us this story' the young she-elf interrupted him. 'But he also said you are evil, which is true, as I can see. And even if you wanted revenge, why now? Why after all these years?'

'That is for me to know' he smiled 'and for you to await the answer'

'I can not believe it!' Falathiel raised her voice. 'I had thought you would regret what you did! But now I see I was very naive'

She gave him a last look of despise, turned her back and left, with Maethorion's gaze following her.

_Be patient, princess. Your turn will come soon._

Elvish words/phrases used:

Nanneth- Mother

Hannon le- Thank you

Mellon nin- My friend

Aranel- Princess

**A/N: Ok, guys, that was it for now, hope you liked it :) So, Falathiel seems to hate Maethorion (and how could she not?), but the evil Elf is more cunning that she can imagine. Can't wait for your reviews. xx**


End file.
